james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underscore (mission)/Transcript
calls James on the [[bluetooth].] JOEY: Hey, James, I got a request by an unknown man who goes by the name of “The_Underscore”, and yes, there’s an underscore between “The” and “Underscore”. So, that freaks me out. JAMES: Joey, you go on BlockBook way too much. Now what does this have to do with me? JOEY: He told me he knows that I know you, which is kinda freaky because he knows me and I don’t know him. It’s like when you’re little and all these random people go up to you and tell you “Ooh, you got so BIG!” when you don’t know them in the first place, but they’re not really random because your parents know them… JAMES: Get on with it, Joey. JOEY: He told me to tell you to meet him at Pier 6d, in the Mystric District. JAMES: What does he want? JOEY: I don't know. hangs up. James then gets another call on his bluetooth. The man's voice sounds dark and distorted. UNDERSCORE: Hello. JAMES: Who is this? UNDERSCORE: I go by the name of “The_Underscore”. I’ve heard about you and want to make a deal. JAMES: I don’t know you, and I work alone. UNDERSCORE: No. You work with Joseph Dmitri. JAMES: No, not really… How do you know that? Who are you? UNDERSCORE: That’s not important. What IS important is that, I know secret information that nobody else knows about. I’ve done actions that would get a regular person killed if the public found out. But I’m not a regular person. Meet me at Pier 6d. We’ll talk more there. player gets to Pier 6d. JAMES: Well, I’m here, no “The_Underscore”. UNDERSCORE: Did you really think I’d meet you in person? JAMES: Well I don't know, I don’t know you. Are you mysterious like that? UNDERSCORE: Yes, yes I am. Now, if I tell you something, promise you won’t rat me out. Because if you do, I’ll assassinate you and everyone you’ve ever known. I can hack and do crazy shit like that. JAMES: Welp, don’t wanna make more enemies, no do we? So, what’s the info? UNDERSCORE: Okay. I heard that the cops have unveiled their “PX-41 Project” and that it goes against the government, but they did it anyway. JAMES: Oh no, you didn’t. UNDERSCORE: I told the government this. JAMES: You could practically start a war like this, you know! UNDERSCORE: I know. But nobody can ever track me. I never stay somewhere for too long. JAMES: But you said you don’t ever meet anyone in person, so how could you stay somewhere? UNDERSCORE: It was a metaphor, James. JAMES: Oh. Um, Continue. UNDERSCORE: After that, I hacked into some files and saw about the Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau, or FFUB. It’s a secret organization started in 2011 but was kept in the shadows until the government needed it. The FFUB has never been used, but now I see they could be needed soon. JAMES: Thanks to you. UNDERSCORE: Yup. I’ll contact you when I have further information, or if I need you to do something. The_Underscore, out. up JAMES: Um… whoa. [The weather '''casually' turns rainy with slight thunder. Lightning may light up the sky on a rare occasion.]'' Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)